<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby’s First Christmas | Ec3 {Ethan Carter III} by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178462">Baby’s First Christmas | Ec3 {Ethan Carter III}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, wwe headcanon, wwe imagine, wwe imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Carter III | Derrick Bateman/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Carter III | Derrick Bateman/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby’s First Christmas | Ec3 {Ethan Carter III}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff">
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>❅ <em>Christmas started like any other day, b/n waking you and Ethan up by</em> <em>babbling and crying.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>Doing what you normally do in the morning feed, change the diaper, change b/n’s expect for you put her/him in a Christmas outfit.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>You and Ethan being in awe as you help b/n open her/his gifts.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>B/n getting a lot of pj’s as gifts, a teething rings, first Christmas frame, handprint/footprint ornament and other toys he got from yours/his family as a gift.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>B/n kind of helping you and Ethan open your gifts though he/she wants to eat the paper.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>Taking a lot of selfies of b/n, either by her/his self or with you and Ethan or you and b/n, and with Ethan and b/n.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>B/n having a little photo shoot.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>Having a pretty normal Christmas.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>You and Ethan playing/interacting with B/n</em></p>
      <p>❅ B<em>/n crying when he/she has to eat baby food and not the Christmas food you made for you and Ethan.</em></p>
      <p>❅ B<em>/n ends up sleeping through the day.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>Ethan kissing you and cuddling you from behind as you two watch B/n sleep. The little Santa’s hat still on her/his head.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>“I want another one. Ethan confessed, making you smile, as you turned around to face him.</em></p>
      <p>❅ <em>“Me too babe.” you spoke.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>